Moments in the Life of Jack and Lizzie Sparrow
by Fists
Summary: The sequel to WobblyLegged RumSwilling Pirates. Just snippets of their life and adventures together.
1. Insecurities, Titles, and a Boat

Summary: This is the sequel to my story WobblyLegged RumSwilling Pirates so if you haven't read that you probably should. There's no real summary I can give you for this story. Each chapter is a moment in Jack and Lizzie's life- both before and after the epilogue of the prequel. Some chapters will be long (like this first one) and other will be very short. These aren't told in any chronological order so don't worry if you're unsure about the timeline.

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Jack, Lizzie, or any of the characters from the Pirates Trilogy. It's very sad but very true.

Authors Note: Hello all! I had hoped to post this story nearly a year ago but I'm sure you all know how real life can get in the way. I'll be updating as often as I can but I hope you can all bear with me. I have two other chapters completed and some others started but they are all in desperate need of revision. Hope you all enjoy the story!

Jack Sparrow was not an easily angered man. He took most of life's little turns with inexplicable good humor. In fact there were only a few times he could remember ever losing his temper. At this moment, however, he was well and truly pissed off.

"Six months and you're already pining away for bloody Will!"

"I am not _pining_!"

It was their first big fight as a married couple. They'd been married a full six months now- an impressive length of time considering how different their temperaments were. It had started over something small, as most fights do. Jack was in a foul mood from the lack of 'honest pirating' they'd done recently and had snapped at Elizabeth when she'd asked him a question he'd deemed 'stupid.' The argument had snowballed from there and now they were engaged in a shouting match in their cabin, no doubt with half the crew listening on the other side of the door.

"You want your precious William so badly I'll be glad to drop you back on Port Royal. I'm sure he's still waiting for you."

"You will do no such thing Jack Sparrow! This is not about Will! Or me! It's about you and your damned insecurities! If you would just listen to me for one moment-"

"I'm done listening... Bloody mistake is what this was."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in rage for a moment before she picked up a bottle of rum from the desk and flung it as hard as she could as his head. Jack ducked just in time and it smashed against the door. Closing his eyes briefly at the sound he stopped to wonder why she always had to go for the rum.

Shaking off the thought he straightened, rage apparent in his own features now as he stalked toward his wife. She held her ground bravely but couldn't hold back a gasp when he grabbed her roughly by the arms and pinned her back against the desk.

"Now that's not very nice, Miss Swann," he growled dangerously.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock, "_Miss Swann_? Did you just call me Miss Swann?"

Jack blinked in surprise as he recalled his words. She hadn't been Miss Swann for more than half a year now. He was too angry at the moment, however, to apologize for his mistake. Instead he ran with it.

"Aye, way I see it, it shoulda stayed yer name."

Jack almost flinched from the look of hurt in her eyes. A moment later he felt the sting of her hand on his cheek as she gave him the slap he knew he deserved for that comment. She raised her hand to slap him again and he caught it.

"I wouldn't be doin' that again, Lass. Could be construed as mutiny and ya know what we do ta mutineers..."

Elizabeth glared back at him, a challenge shining in her eyes, "You wouldn't make me walk the plank."

"Quite right, I wouldn't make a woman walk it. I got no issue with throwin' ya off on Tortuga though."

"You won't do it. Whether you like it right now or not, I'm your wife, Jack! The woman you swore to love. Forever. You can't just drop me at the next port because you're angry with me."

Jack gave her a wide-eyed look of denial, "I never said I loved ya."

Elizabeth didn't react, still staring into his eyes in defiance, "No. You're right. You've never told me that you loved me. Not out loud. But that doesn't change the fact that you do. I've never asked you to admit it Jack, but don't you dare stand there and deny it."

Jack stood silent, unsure of what to say and after a long moment of this Elizabeth seemed to take it as a sign of his denial. Pain flashed brightly behind her eyes before she drew herself up straighter.

"Fine," she started in a resolved tone, "You want me off this ship so badly? We're only a day or so from Tia Dalma's. I'm sure she would be willing to put me up somewhere until I can make arrangements to join another crew."

Jack forced down the apology that came to his lips and instead scoffed, "Good luck finding a crew that will sign not only a woman but a woman with my name."

Elizabeth arched a brow, "That won't be an issue. Tia Dalma did it. She can undo it. I have no wish to remain married to a man who has no regard for me at all."

She was bluffing. Jack was sure she was bluffing. She wouldn't leave him. He was not going to be the first to give in.

"Fine. I'll have Gibbs set a course for Tia's. We should reach her by midday tomorrow."

He turned on his heel and grabbed his hat and another bottle of rum before turning towards the door. To her credit Elizabeth did not react to his words or his actions, still standing in front of the desk with a look of defiance on her face. He spared her only a brief glance before storming towards the door and yanking it open. The crew that had gathered quickly found other things to do as they saw the anger on their Captain's face. He slammed the door behind him and felt the last shreds of his anger leave him. He leaned against the hard wood and closed his eyes, uncaring for the moment who might see him.

With his ear so close to the door he could hear his wife's muffled sobs and the urge to go to her nearly overpowered him. He could never stomach a woman's tears and Lizzie's had always effected him even more deeply. He was resolved, however, not to break first. Pushing himself away from the door he made his way to the helm.

"Mr. Gibbs we have a new heading."

"Aye Captain. Where we be headin' now?"

Jack sighed, "It seems, we have a need to go upriver again. The soon-to-be-former Mrs. Sparrow will be taking her leave," the words caught in his throat and coated the inside of his mouth with a foul taste.

He could tell Gibbs wanted to say something but didn't want to speak out of turn to his Captain.

"Spit it out Gibbs," he snapped, "No use keepin' it in."

Gibbs hesitated for a moment, "I was only thinkin' that it's a shame ta be losin' such a fine pirate. Such a fine woman. Most 'f the crew are pretty attached to 'er, is all. Maybe someone could say somethin' to 'er? Maybe convince 'er there's somethin' worth stayin' for?"

Gibbs kept his eyes on the horizon the whole time he spoke, his hands automatically changing course with his Captain's orders but Jack got the message. He wanted Jack to apologize, to make things right with his wife. Jack wanted nothing more than to do that but his pride held him back. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He begged for nothing.

"She's a free woman, Gibbs. Not for the likes of us to force her to stay if she wants to go."

No more words were spoken and Jack made his way to the galley fully intending to drink himself into a stupor and stay there until his Lizzie gave up and apologized. And he knew she would because the alternative was unacceptable.

He didn't sleep that night. Nor did he drown himself with rum as he'd intended. Instead he spent the entire night considering his wife's words. He hadn't fully been listening at the time but he vaguely recalled her saying something about his insecurities. That made no sense at all. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He had absolutely nothing to be insecure about.

He did wonder sometimes, though, why Elizabeth had chosen him. She loved him, of course, she'd told him that much before. But she'd loved William as well. It seemed the only difference between him and the eunuch was the life they could offer. Choosing him meant freedom. Jack often wondered what her choice would have been had William been able to offer the same.

When morning finally arose Jack made his way to the wheel, taking over for the night helmsman. A little time with his Pearl under his hands and he would feel much better. The crew glanced at him worriedly, unsure what kind of mood their Captain might be in but Jack ignored their presence completely.

The hours passed quickly and before Jack knew it, they were preparing to anchor near Tia Dalma's swamp. Elizabeth had still not emerged from their cabin and Jack wondered if she'd forgotten all about their fight already. No sooner than he'd given the order to drop anchor however, the cabin door opened and Elizabeth stepped out, a packed canvas bag in her hand.

Jack flinched at how tired she looked. It seemed she'd slept no better than him. Her eyes were puffy and red and Jack's hands itched with the need to comfort her. They locked eyes for a moment, across the deck, but neither said a word or made a move toward the other. That small contact was broken when Gibbs stepped up behind him and cleared his throat.

"Captain...we've uhh...we've readied the longboat. I think Ragetti was wantin' ta be the one ta row her ashore."

"No," Jack started, glancing back at Elizabeth, who was still standing at the door to their cabin, speaking softly to the crew that had gathered around her, "I'll row her in. Mind the Pearl. I won't be long."

Gibbs blinked in surprise at Jack's orders for a moment before nodding, "Aye, Captain. Give Tia our best."

Jack nodded absently, already making his way toward Elizabeth. She looked up at him as he approached, eyes dry and face blank. Jack shot a look to the crew members who were a little too close and they all backed away, giving Jack and Elizabeth a moment to speak alone.

"Once ya finish sayin' yer goodbyes, come find me, an' I'll row ya ashore."

Elizabeth merely nodded, "I'll only be a few moments more Captain Sparrow. Then you can be rid of me and on your way."

There was no anger in her tone, no pleading. There was only resignation and a kind of defeat. Jack hated it. He hated that she would give up so easily. It was not the Lizzie he knew, the Lizzie he married, the Lizzie he loved. The calm, blank look in her eyes reminded him of when she'd offered herself to Norrington to save young Turner. It was as though her fire had simply burnt out.

The look in her eyes and what it implied about her feelings for him caused Jack's gut to clench in realization. Deep down though, he'd always thought that it was this life that she loved so much, not simply him. He'd thought he'd just been a bonus. Looking at her now though, there was no doubt that as much as she loved being a pirate, Elizabeth had chosen this life because of him, not him because of his life.

It was his fault. His stupid, empty threats, and his refusal to admit that he even cared about her beyond her abilities as a pirate and a lover had finally doused the flame that he'd thought nothing could put out.

The fact that she loved him that much, that he had that much power over her staggered him. Overwhelmed by the unfamiliar feeling of guilt, Jack turned away from her and made his way as quickly as he could to the longboat. Ignoring Gibbs, he made his way down the ladder and into the boat, unable to bear being on the deck with her a moment longer.

True to her word Elizabeth began making her way down the ladder only a few moments after he'd settled into the boat. He stood automatically to help her but when she jumped at the touch of his hands he pulled back.

"My apologies Miss Swann. Didn't mean to offend."

Elizabeth shook her head and opened her mouth as though she might say something but after a moment nothing came out and she simply sat down, staring out at the sea.

Jack rowed in silence, aware of a thousand things all at once. Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to find a way, any way to keep her with him, to fix what he'd broken in her. He could toss the oars out but they were close enough to shore now that she could simply swim to Tia Dalma's. He could drag her back to The Black Pearl against her will, but he didn't think having an unwilling Elizabeth aboard would end well for him. Idea after idea popped into his head and he rejected each one. Time was growing short, Tia's hut was just around the next bend.

Completely out of ideas, Jack rammed the boat into the shore, driving the nose of it up into the muck-covered sand that lined the swamp. Elizabeth yelped and slid backwards off her seat, but quickly righted herself and started yelling.

"Jack! What the hell was that? Were you not watching where you were going at all? It's not enough to be rid of me you have to kill me too?"

Jack blinked at her. He hadn't thought this plan through past stopping the boat. He had absolutely no idea what to say to her and her screeching at him was making it hard for him to concentrate. Trying to solve that problem at least he reached out and covered her mouth with his hand. It worked. Elizabeth shut up immediately and simply stared at him in shock.

"Shh, I'm thinking," he said absently, removing his hand.

Elizabeth's eyebrows flew up in disbelief but she stayed quiet.

"You're not goin'," he said after a moment.

"What is that an order?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Yes."

She huffed, face going dark, "Well as I am not an official member of your crew, I don't take orders from you, Mr. Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Sparrow, damn it!" he snapped, forgetting about the argument at hand.

"You called me _Miss Swann_. If you can ignore my proper title, I can bloody well ignore yours! Now if you'll excuse me, _Mr._ Sparrow, I'll just be on my way."

With that Elizabeth grabbed her bag and rose to her feet, swaying for a moment on the wobbly craft, before swinging a leg over the side. Jack started to speak several times as he watched her, too frustrated to form coherent thought.

'Bugger it. I've always been more of a doer than a thinker anyway,' he thought, grabbing her arm and jerking her into his lap.

He covered any protest she might have made with his mouth in an angry, passionate kiss. Their teeth clanged together loudly as he forced her mouth open and swept inside with his tongue, tangling his fingers into her hair so she couldn't pull away. After a second of fighting him, Elizabeth gave in, digging her nails into his shoulders as she kissed him back just as violently. Harsh moans and gasps filled the air as they simultaneously punished and soothed each other.

Their mouths parted moments later, and they leaned their foreheads against each other, panting raggedly.

"I'm not denying it," Jack said, throwing his pride out the proverbial window.

Elizabeth's eyes flew up to meet his, a look of startled hope reflecting in their amber depths.

"I love you, Lizzie," he stated, slowly and clearly, "Is that what ya need ta hear? I do. Yer so deep in me heart and me soul I doubt I could dig ya out even were I of a mind to do so."

Elizabeth inhaled sharply and opened her mouth to speak but Jack continued, sliding his hands up to her cheeks so she had no choice but to look him in the eye, "An' you can get this idea of leavin' out of yer head straight away. I warned ya I wouldn't let ya go and I meant it. Yer mine, savvy?"

The last was said with such seriousness that Elizabeth physically responded to it, trembling in his arms, "I am yours, Jack," she affirmed.

He nodded sharply, "You are."

She leaned in closer to him, their eyes only inches apart, their breath mingling, "But you're mine, as well."

Jack searched her eyes for a long moment before nodding again, "Aye. I am that," he vowed quietly.

Neither moved. Though their argument was settled, the air around them was still rife with tension. Jack studied the face of his wife. Cheeks flushed with fading anger and his rough kisses, and eyes alight with triumph and relief, she was radiant. Yes, he was hers. And she was his. His partner. His love. His wife. A primitive feeling rose up inside him, demanding that he reclaim what was his.

There was no way he was going to be able to row all the way back to the Pearl before he had her. Elizabeth felt it too. He could see it in the way her eyes darkened filling with hunger. As he watched, her gaze flickered to his lips then back to his eyes, the tip of her tongue sliding out to moisten lips already bruised and swollen from their kisses. His breathing quickened and he tightened his grip on her face, reveling in the connection between them.

'Right then. Enough waiting.'

He crushed her back to him, plundering her mouth with his tongue and her body with his hands, yanking her more fully onto his lap. She responded with the same base hunger pressing her body as close as she could and grinding down onto him.

They fumbled with the fastenings of each others clothes, and when they finally came together their joining was quick and rough, reaffirming their vows and their claim on each other. The boat rocked wildly with their movements and a few times it nearly tipped over but neither noticed, their need for each other overpowering all else.

A brief eternity later, they came to rest at the bottom of the longboat, breathless and exhausted. Tension forgotten, they curled together on the rough wood, Elizabeth sprawled bonelessly across Jack's chest. The clothes they had managed to remove were haphazardly flung all over the craft.

"Now _that_ was interesting," Jack breathed, running his hands along the smooth skin of his wife's back.

Elizabeth merely laughed in agreement, still trying to catch her breath after their near-violent reunion.

A few moments later she spoke, sounding hesitant, "Jack?"

He grunted, fighting off the pull of sleep.

"I'm not pining for Will..."

Jack tilted his head to look at her, curious as to why she was bringing the subject up.

She stared into his eyes, letting him see the truth in her eyes "I'm not. I know you think I only chose you over Will because of the freedom you could offer me but that is _not_ why. If I'd truly loved Will I would have stayed with him, regardless of how much I love the sea. I chose you because of you."

Of course, Jack had already figured this out. Still...it was nice to hear.

"I know luv," he replied, smirking at her.

She blinked, "You know? And how exactly do you know?"

Jack sighed and touched Elizabeth's face, smiling at the way she leaned into it, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Lizzie girl. There's not much about women I don't know."

She opened her mouth, no doubt for a sharp retort but he silenced her with his lips, reveling in the way she melted against him. He didn't push for more, merely enjoyed the play of her lips against his. When they broke apart Elizabeth resumed her original position with her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I broke your bottle of rum, Jack," she said softly a moment later, though he didn't hear much regret in her voice.

He grunted, "Ya should be. Bloody waste of good rum. There were a perfectly good book lyin' on that table. Would'a thrown just as well."

She giggled and Jack poked her in the side, "'M serious, lass. Ya keep takin' anger out on my innocent rum an' we're gonna 'ave a problem."

"Aye, aye Captain," Elizabeth saluted him, sounding as serious as she could.

He huffed, "I suppose 'm sorry 'bout callin' ya Miss Swann."

She gave him an arch look, "You _suppose_...?"

"Now Lizzie don't go startin' another argument. 'M too tired to make up right now."

Elizabeth laughed outright this time and kissed his cheek before settling against him again.

"We should head back to The Pearl," she said, a few moments later.

"Aye," Jack sighed, "The crew's probably plannin' ta mutiny on me as we speak for causin' you ta leave."

"Don't underestimate your crew, Jack. They would never betray you."

"It's not me who's underestimatin' my standing with the crew, luv. I shudder to think what they'd do to me, if I'd actually let you leave."

"Well, it doesn't matter, now. You didn't let me leave and I won't be planning to try anytime soon," Elizabeth stated, planting a quick kiss to her husband's chest before sitting up to redress herself.

Jack watched her for a moment, his need for her rising again now that he'd had time to rest. Just as he was about to reach for her, she caught his eye and shook her head.

"Don't even consider it, Captain Sparrow. Get dressed and row us home. Then we'll see."

The ride back to The Pearl was silent, though far less strained than the ride out. Elizabeth relaxed, leaning against the back of the boat and trailing her fingers through the water. Jack never took his eyes off her. She had smoothed her hair and clothes as best she could but it was obvious what had happened. Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes a touch too bright, and, of course, there was the rather large love bite on her neck, just above the collar of her shirt. The sight of the mark caused Jack to shift uncomfortably on the hard wood of the seat and row that much faster.

As they came alongside the ship Jack stowed the oars and tied the longboat. He steadied his wife while she climbed onto the ladder and she winked at him when he held her waist a moment longer than was strictly necessary. Once she was a few rungs up Jack followed her.

Elizabeth was swarmed the second she came into sight. The crew gathered excitedly around her, barely noticing when their Captain came into view. Ragetti looked seconds away from hugging her and even Gibb's placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder as he welcomed her back. Jack watched them all, thinking to himself that this was the sorriest bunch of scallywag pirates ever to sail the seas. He grinned as he thought it though.

'That'd be the pot callin' the kettle black, wouldn't it then Jack?'

"What made you come back Ms. Lizzie?" Pintel asked, raising his voice to be heard over everyone else.

Jack arched an eyebrow wondering what her answer would be.

"Well I'd forgotten one very important thing about my husband..."

The crew glanced confusedly between Jack an Lizzie, "What'd you forget?"

Lizzie looked at Jack then, grinning widely at him. He knew what she was going to say even before she turned back to the crew and opened her mouth.

"That he's Captain Jack Sparrow, of course."

Jack laughed out loud and strode over to his wife, catching her in an embrace and dipping her back dramatically to the cheers of his crew. Once he released her from the kiss he lifted her into his arms and turned to his crew.

"Back to work ya dogs! Gibbs take the helm. I have an important matter to _discuss _with Mrs. Sparrow," he looked at Lizzie as he spoke her correct name, "in my quarters."

Without another word he carried her across the deck to their cabin and kicked the door shut behind them.

AN: Let me know if you liked it!


	2. In Sickness

Author's Note: Just a little snippet I couldn't get out of my head. Silly Jack and Lizzie fluff.

Elizabeth woke to the odd sensation of someone curled against her back. She laid there confused for a moment before realizing that it was her husband, Captain Jack Sparrow. Her brow furrowed as she realized that he was completely wrapped around her, his leg and arm draped over her and his face pressed into her neck. Though they had been married for near a year, and lovers for longer than that, they never slept pressed together this way, both preferring the freedom to move in their sleep.

Elizabeth pondered this odd change for a moment before noticing that she felt uncomfortably warm. At first she thought it was simply because they were pressed so tightly together but as she gradually became more aware, she realized that it wasn't simply that. Jack was burning up.

Moving carefully, so as not to disturb him, Elizabeth turned toward him. He looked awful. He was pale and sweating and now that she was more awake she could feel him shivering in his sleep. Just looking at him, Elizabeth could tell he was definitely ill.

"Jack…" she whispered, running a hand across his face, "Jack, wake up."

Jack grunted and pulled her tighter against him, burrowing into her neck and shuddering almost violently. Elizabeth winced with sympathy and put her arms around him, rubbing her hands up and down his back to warm him. He woke after a moment and his voice, when it came, sounded cracked and strained.

"Christ above, Lizzie," he muttered without opening his eyes, "Must you always steal all the blankets? It's freezing this morning."

"I've got none of the cover, Jack. It's you. Your skin is burning up. How do you feel?"

"Like I had too much rum last night. Wait that's not right...No such thing as too much rum."

Elizabeth interrupted her husband before he could get into another of his rants on the wonders of rum, "Jack, you're sick."

Jack gaped at her, looking almost wounded, "Take that back," he demanded hoarsely.

She sighed, reminding herself that he was sick and trying to gather her patience, "It wasn't an insult, darling. You've a fever. You're ill."

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow does not get sick," he scoffed, the gesture somewhat weakened by the minor sneezing fit which followed it.

Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow, "You had better be ill as there is no other excuse for talking about yourself as though you were someone else."

Jack opened his mouth, no doubt to fire back some witty retort, but was suddenly wracked with a coughing fit so violent his whole body shook with it. Elizabeth's brow furrowed with worry.

"You, Captain Jack Sparrow, need to stay in bed. You'll make yourself worse running around on deck all day."

"And who's going to captain my ship while I'm lounging the day away in bed?"

"I will," she replied, laughing at the look of horror that crossed his face.

"You? But...but," he floundered.

Elizabeth flashed a grin at him, "Go back to sleep, love. Rest will make you well. I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Rest?"

Jack was incredulous. At that moment he reminded Elizabeth of a little boy, all pouting defiance and puppy-dog eyes.

"Rest," Elizabeth replied firmly, kissing him on the cheek and climbing out of bed.

Jack watched her, still stunned completely speechless. He found his voice a moment later.

"Now you listen here. I am the great Captain Jack Sparrow! I do not get sick!"

Elizabeth merely arched an eyebrow, "That would be a lot more believable if you weren't shivering from fever."

With that she plopped his hat on her head and sashayed from the room.

"Damnable woman," Jack muttered, sneezing again, "Bring me back some rum!" he added as an afterthought.


	3. Skills in Diplomacy

A.N.- Just another little snippet.

"I don't need to be protected like some innocent child, Jack!"

"Lizzie how many battles have ya been in?"

"Well let's see..." she snapped, irritably, beginning to count them out on her fingers.

Jack sighed, "That was meant to be rhetorical. Listen, luv-"

"No, I will not _listen_! I've battled sea-monsters, undead pirates, the English Navy, the entire East India Trading Company, and let us not forget... drunk Tortugan pub patrons! I believe I can handle a few merchant sailors!"

"It's not a question of handlin' em, luv. This is yer first raid. There's a way 'f doin' things you just don't understand yet. If there's scrappin' needs to be done I promise you your fair part in it, but I'm hoping, with a little diplomacy, they will yield their goods and we can avoid all that annoying violence."

Elizabeth huffed, looking unconvinced, "And whose _diplomatic skills_ will we be relying on?"

"Mine, of course."

Elizabeth snorted then turned sharply and started making her way to their cabin, muttering under her breath, "That's what I was afraid of."

Jack blinked surprised and a little disappointed that she hadn't wanted to continue their argument.

"Oi!" he called after her, "Where're you goin?"

Without pausing she called over her shoulder, "I'm going to need another sword."

The snickers of scattered crew were quickly silenced by a look from Jack as he rushed after his fiery wife.

"Wha's wrong with my diplomacy then, luv?" he asked, barely catching the cabin door before it smacked him in the face, "I seem to recall it gettin' us outta a few tights spots before. An' into a few as well," he leered, winking at her.

Elizabeth didn't even acknowledge his final comment as she whirled around, holding not only a second cutlass but a brace of pistols and, unless he was mistaken, a grenade, as well, "And I _seem to recall _you dancing around the deck like the lunatic you are singing 'I've got a jar of dirt' at _Davy Jones_!"

Jack blinked at her near flawless imitation of him for a moment before realizing she'd just insulted him once again.

"We all have our off days," he pouted.


	4. Voice in the Fray

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Jack, Lizzie, or any of the characters from the Pirates Trilogy. It's very sad but very true.

Author's Note: It has been waaay too long since I updated this story! I'm not going to lie I pretty much lost all motivation for finishing this a while back as I'm sure everyone can see from the huge time gap between when I last updated and today but I was going through some old files on my laptop earlier and I found a few unfinished chapters and after re-reading them I suddenly found myself inspired again. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story over the years even though it seemed like I would never update. You are all amazing and I so appreciate you taking the time to review. This is the one chapter I found that was already basically complete so I'm posting this now and hopefully I'll be able to post more within a week or so. I have 3 or 4 chapters that need to be finished and 5 or 6 more in the outline stage so who knows how many chapters I may add. Thank you all again for sticking with this story and I hope you all enjoy the continuation of Moments in the Life of Lizzie and Jack Sparrow!

Lizzie you don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand, Jack! You are my Captain and- lest you forget- my husband. I'm not leaving your side."

He glared fiercely at her for a moment, emotions burning bright in his sepia gaze that could not be named, before pulling her harshly against his chest and kissing her with the passion that had always fueled their relationship. Uncaring of the crew watching or the enemy closing in or the weapons they still had in their hands, they melted into each other.

Jack broke the kiss as abruptly as he began it and took her by the shoulders, "If you get yerself killed today Lizzie I will bring you back myself and you will _not_ enjoy what I do to you."

He shook her lightly for emphasis before releasing her only to have her grab hold of his jacket and press another hard kiss to his lips.

"Same goes for you, Captain," she promised, finally releasing him.

They stood side by side, and loaded with weapons as they were, with the matching fierce expressions on their faces and their trinket-filled hair swirling around them, they looked every inch the savage pirate royalty they were said to be.

Thrust. Parry. Dodge. Parry. No more time for worrying or even thinking. The only focus was survival. The long hours training with Will so many years ago were forgotten in favor of pure instinct. The sound of steel clanging against steel filled the air, underscored with the guttural screams of those that fell. If Lizzie had heard any of it she might have worried who the screams were from. Was it someone she knew? Someone she loved? Gibbs, Cotton, Ragetti... Jack? As it was she could hear nothing but her own pounding heart, feel nothing but the jarring vibration when her cutlass met another.

She couldn't say what it was that had caught her attention about the man other than perhaps that he was the only one in the melee not fighting. She stared at him for a long moment before a sharp pain in her arm snapped her attention back to the man she'd been fighting.

'Stupid Elizabeth! Never take your eyes off your opponent!'

She threw herself back into the battle with that thought but couldn't help keeping one eye on the man who was simply staring out into the mass of fighters. He was searching for someone. But who? And why? Her attention was drawn away by a flurry of thrusts from her opponent, the fierceness of it forcing her to back up and focus all her attentions on defending herself.

By the time her eyes found the strange man again he'd found what he'd been searching for. A pistol was drawn from his belt and Lizzie suddenly felt a chill that had nothing to do with the wind coming off the surf. She followed his eye line knowing who would be there before she saw him.

She'd be too late, she knew that. Somewhere in Elizabeth's mind she knew she wasn't going to make it in time. There was no question of not trying though. She ducked around her opponent and took off at a dead run towards the man aiming at her husband.

'You're not going to make it, Lizzie. Not before he fires. Think girl! What else could you use? How can you distract him?'

Without slowing even a bit Elizabeth's gaze darted all around her, looking for something- anything that could help her. There was chaos all around her but nothing that she could use. So she used the only ranged weapon in her possession. She screamed.

During a battle like the one the crew of the Pearl was currently fighting, there's a lot of noise: swords clanging together, boots tromping all over the deck, men screaming as they die. It's loud and chaotic and it's near impossible to get someone's attention because everyone is fighting for their own lives. A woman's voice though, was an oddity in a sea battle. It was the only element of surprise Elizabeth had. Those fighting for their lives all around her on the deck might not hear but the only attention she needed was from the only man not fighting for his life. If she could just distract him enough to notice her, he'd see that she was rushing him. He'd have to draw his sword to defend himself or shoot at her. Either way he'd be unable to fire at her captain.

Her target's eyes widened when he glanced in her direction, jolted by her desperate scream, only to see Elizabeth running flat out at him with her cutlass already arcing towards him. His pistol fired a split second before her blade sliced through him but Lizzie's distraction had worked, his aim was off, nowhere near Jack.

Elizabeth stood over the body, trembling with relief, deaf to the fight raging all around her. Her cutlass clattered to the ground, numb fingers losing their hold on the grip. Feeling strangely like she was moving in slow motion her eyes moved up from the dead man at her feet, searching for her husband in the fray.

Their eyes met instantly, as if they were magnetic opposites, and everything else faded away, all she could see was him. He was fine, a few scratches and bruises but nothing that would even scar. He was fine.

Jack was looking her over in the same way she'd done him and Lizzie felt herself smile as she waited for his eyes to meet hers again. Then his face shifted, first to confusion, then shock, rage, horror and finally into a fear that made Elizabeth quake with sudden chills.

Confused about what had made Jack's expression change so rapidly, she tried to shrug off the cold and shook out her arms, hoping the increased blood flow would warm her. Her right hand felt odd, weak. She glanced down at it. It was covered in blood which was nothing surprising in itself but when she moved to wipe her hand against her breeches it merely swayed slightly. Then she realized. The cold, her sword falling from numb fingers, fading vision, Jack's expression, all that blood, the shot that had gone wild…

The world began to spin. Elizabeth locked eyes with Jack as she started to fall, conveying as much as she could with her expression before everything melted away.

A.N.- The next chapter will deal with what happens next! Stay tuned!


End file.
